Made to Serve
by House of Eros
Summary: Dimitri was never one for love... It was a ploy to tie men down... Until a familiar long-lost Empress strolls back into his life after a ten-year disappearance. Helping the woman of his dreams realize who she was, for the first time in his life... He was willing to let her get away for her happiness, despite wanting nothing more than to love her.


St. Petersburg was never a shining star of the North that everyone made it out to be. It was a cold, barren, depressed region of Russia that once housed the most elite family in the world... But even they met a grizzly end. Shuffling through the hundreds of people trying to make it to work on a shitty winter morning, the infamous brunette haired conman surfed through the crowds. His dark eyes glazed over with sheer disgust for this place. He never understood why he hated St. Petersburg so much... Perhaps it was when he helped the princess escape the night the revolutionaries invaded the old castle... She ended up dying anyway and he wore a permanent reminder of the night that Nicholas, Alexandra, their children, their physician, and several servants were taken into the basement and shot...

It seemed like so long ago now that he thought about it... But he didn't want to think about it, he rarely thought about it now because it didn't matter. Slinking into a nearby alley, the conartist walked by a few _familiar_ prostitutes as they wagged their eyebrows and blushed in his presence.

"Dimitri..." A purr came from behind that managed to make the stoic man pause briefly in his steps to turn around.

"Selena." Dimitri greeted flatly, she should know better than to address him so openly in public.

"Are you looking for company?" She crooned lightly and rested her index finger against his chest.

While Dimitri's first instinct was to slap the shit out of her, he took a breath and reached into his pocket, bringing out his pocket watch. It was only nine in the morning, he had time before he started his usual... Routine.

* * *

On the other side of the city though, in the outskirts of town, an orphan walked through the snow, treading carefully to avoid sinking into the fresh powder that had fallen the night before. The auburn haired beauty traveled towards St. Petersburg, a spaniel mutt pup tucked within the confines of her jacket. Part of her worried for the pup, she couldn't even feed herself at the moment let alone a puppy... But she couldn't just leave him in the harsh Russian ice.

"I think you're gonna be... Pooka." She chuckled softly as she heard the puppy yip softly, watching his head poke up from within her jacket, feeling his little nub tail wagging and tickling her stomach. "You like that?" She laughed and the dog barked again, licking her face affectionately. "Okay, Pooka... Let's see..." She murmured and looked around.

Thankfully, a sign made it's way into the young woman's view.

 **St. Petersburg 2 Miles**

She sighed softly, it could be worse though, it wasn't snowing and there wasn't much if a breeze. However, the slight numbness radiating in her toes told her it would be a bad idea to walk all the way there in her poor quality shoes... Her orphanage shoes, she was a little worried after all, she was stranded, watching a plume of fog erupt from her mouth as she sighed.

However, a noise in the distance forced the auburn-haired girl looked up and back behind her, noticing a sled lead by a horse trotting in her direction. She gasped softly and quickly waved her arm up and around. She was grateful when the horse slowed to a stop beside her, there was a man in the driver's seat.

"Good lord, girl. What in blazes are you doing out here by yourself?" The man asked urgently.

"Thank you for stopping... I'm sorry for catching your attention but are you going to St. Petersburg?" She asked.

"I am."

"D-Do you mind a stowaway?" She muttered, fidgeting slightly. "I won't take much room, I don't have quality clothing but I desperately need to get there."

"Climb in, miss." The man said and smiled kindly.

"A-Are you sure? I don't have anything to give you in return."

"I'm sure, I can't just leave you here miss." The man said and helped the girl into the sled. "Might I ask your name?" He asked.

"... Anya." She replied and grinned, petting Pooka as he curled up in her lap.

* * *

Dimitri zipped his pants up, glancing over as the woman he had just paid to sleep with him snoozed lightly. He was hoping to get out before she even woke up, but of course... Her eyes began fluttering and she beamed a smile up at him.

"You leaving already baby?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied shortly and she sat up, her breasts still bare and showing for him.

"You gonna come around tonight?" She asked.

"No, and I must say..." Dimitri paused and landed his icy stare upon her. "... Address me in public so openly again, I will remind you of your place in my life... Which is _no_ place. Understand?" He asked coldly, watching shock wash over her features but she looked away from his intense gaze.

"Y-Yes..." She agreed and Dimitri reached down and gently craned her head up at him, his eyes were so terrifyingly unreadable.

"Good girl..." He mused and then ducked out of her apartment.

Dimitri was in a bit more of a pleasant mood since he had a morning fuck, looking to his watch, he noted it was about ten o'clock now. He had to get to work with forging travel papers. However hearing faint whispers among the crowds, Dimitri raised a brow and walked a tad slower. He strolled through, walking by a newsstand but stopping in his tracks as he saw the main headline.

 ** _Anastasia Lives!_**

Dimitri tossed a coin the newsstand and snatched a paper as he continued to walk down the main road. The article explained how the Empress was looking for a possible still-living Anastasia... That name made his stomach turn. He had no hard feelings towards her, but remembering the night that he had helped her escape, it still gave him nightmares. That wasn't the main part of the article that caught his attention though... It was the ten _million_ large that got his attention.

He had to get ahold of Vladimir, he had an idea... Jogging throughout the city before reaching Vladimir's apartment and looking around quickly before knocking on the door.

Watching the portly man open the door with narrowed eyes, they softened quickly at seeing his good friend.

"Dimitri! Did you hear the news! I was just getting ready to come and find you." he said and quickly invited Dimitri inside.

"If you mean the news about Anastasia, I did... Look at how much granny is willing to spend to make sure she lives." He mused and smirked as he pointed to the ten million on the newspaper.

Vlad's eyes widened and he grabbed the paper, staring at it intently. He reached up and gently rubbed his goatee, but seeing Dimitri's smirk refusing to fade he arched a brow.

"What are you thinking of?" He then asked and Dimitri shrugged.

"Well... Think about it, a bunch of women are desperate to get out of St. Petersburg... I was thinking maybe we hold an audition?" He asked and Vlad tilted his head.

"An audition for what? To see who is Anastasia?" He asked.

"Not exactly... But maybe for someone willing to simply play the part." Dimitri explained and nodded.

"How do you expect to pass off some... Wannabe whore as a Grand Dutchess? I'm sure her grandmother is smarter than that..." Vlad sighed.

"Because I have something that will convince her... Come on, let's head to my place." Dimitri urged and quickly walked out of Vladimir's apartment, motioning him to follow quickly.

* * *

"This is as far as I'm going, I hope that's alright." The man said and Anya smiled happily as she watched the town bustle with excitement.

"This is perfect... Thank you so much, sir." She said gratefully and got off his wagon.

"Be careful, miss, the city is a dangerous place for a woman, nowadays." he warned and Anya sent one last friendly smile to him before venturing off into the busy streets of St Petersburg.

She felt so free... After being cooped up in the orphanage all of her life... It was nice to be able to do _whatever_ she wanted. Reaching up and clutching the necklace that connected her to her past, she thumbed it gently, the delicate curves of the emerald flower filling her with a sense of purpose. She had to get to Paris... But there was only one problem... She had no idea where the train station was.

She hummed softly and shrugged, she couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot, besides if she started walking she would eventually find a sign or someone who would be able to tell her. This was the first step towards finding out who she was, she was also nervous, terrified actually... What if she didn't find what she was looking for? What if she didn't find her family?

... What if they just didn't want her?

That reality was beginning to sink in as a very real possibility, so hard in fact that she didn't realize a few men were coming up behind her.

"Darling! I'm so happy to see you!" A sudden cheer made Anya gasp and she turned to him, the man had brunette hair, the other was a bit on the bigger side, sporting a whitening goatee, both were smiling happily, the brunette man quickly spinning her towards them. "It's been so long!" He laughed.

"I-I... Who-" The man suddenly hugged her.

"There are a few creeps following you... Look behind me, but act natural." The brunette instructed seriously, quietly into her ear as he embraced her.

Anya raised her brows but did as she was told, hugging the man back tightly, leaning her head against his, she noted a few men eyeing them.

"Come my sweet! We already have a room at home ready for you!" The round man said as the slender of the two let her go, meeting her gaze, his eyes were so intense, he nodded to her discreetly.

"Where are you trying to get to?" He asked quietly.

"Um... The train." She nearly whispered and the copper-hued man nodded before looking to the ashen-haired gentleman.

"Looks like we gotta take the long way back to my place, Vlad... No biggie." He mused and Vlad smiled to Anya kindly.

"Wait a second-"

"Start walking... Walk and talk."

"H-How do I know you guys aren't creeps? Who are you?" Anya huffed as she did as she was told, the brunette taking one arm and the bearded man taking the other.

"You think she'd be grateful..." The smooth con artist scoffed.

"Dimitri, she has a point... My name is Vladimir, angel." Vlad introduced with his usual grin, Anya then looked expectant at Dimitri despite Vlad having just revealed his name.

"... Dimitri. Now, you."

"... Anya." Anya sighed and walked, glancing around occasionally.

"You're as stiff as a plank of wood... Relax, we're not gonna eat you..." Dimitri chuckled softly mostly to himself.

"Okay, you suddenly come up behind me and hug me... I don't even know you, you're lucky I didn't punch you in the face." Anya growled as Pooka poked his head out from her coat and growled at Dimitri.

"Oh, lovely... A dog." Dimitri sighed.

"You have a problem with my dog?" Anya asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not." Vlad interjected, side-eyeing Dimitri.

Dimitri decided it was best that he try not to interact with Princess Pushy, he was shocked that she wasn't on her knees thanking him in private. The men following were most likely apart of a grizzly sex trade, wanting to sell her body to the highest bidder, he had to admit, they would get a lot of money on Anya. She was striking despite her... Abrasive personality.

Occasionally, Dimitri would look around, eventually, he noted that their tails had given up their pursuit, but he made sure to walk with Anya for a few more blocks to make sure. Once he was sure that Anya was no longer being followed he stopped, Vlad looked to him and he nodded.

"Your... Fans are gone." Dimitri said and nodded, offering a small grin and Anya was visibly relieved. "If you just keep heading this way, you'll come up to a big fountain, when you get there turn left and the train station should be just a few blocks." he explained and looked to Vlad.

"Good luck, kitten." Vlad said genially and Anya couldn't help the small smile.

"... Hey, thank you. I-I'm not used to the city it's my first time here... If you hadn't come along..." She said and reached up, rubbing the back of her neck and Dimitri held up a hand to stop her rambling.

"Don't worry about it... I woke up feeling helpful so there's no need to apologize..." He stated and took out his watch before he glanced back to Anya. "Try not to be so aloof where you're going... Chances are the men who help you next won't be _nearly_ as handsome." He chuckled to Vlad who chortled along before they took their leave as Anya stifled a giggle.

Dimitri was right... He was handsome, but Anya would never admit it, he seemed like his ego was big enough.

* * *

Walking back to the apartment was smooth sailing, Dimitri wasn't quite sure what had come over him. He had seen it before, stupid women thinking they were safe and being tailed... Only to disappear. He never participated in their disgusting activities but he mostly just looked away. He had bigger problems after all, like how to find Anastasia.

"That was interesting." Vlad commented, wagging his eyebrows at Dimitri.

"What?" Dimitri asked, frowning.

"As I recall, you've never helped someone like that before." Vlad replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and Dimitri shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, her gullible stupid bunny eyes were too irresistible to ignore." He scoffed but paused. "Hey, I help people." He then corrected.

"Yeah, you help people scam other people or you help people exit the country illegally..." Vlad chortled and Dimitri waved Vlad's words away as they came up to his residence.

He and Vlad climbed the stairs, Dimitri waited at the top patiently as Vlad panted and finally met him. Dimitri then unlocked his door and darted his eyes around before quickly locking the door behind them. He then started packing a bag and walked to a small loose panel to his wall and slid it open, revealing a gold-plated emerald adorned cylindrical container.

"D-Dimitri where did you get this!?" Vlad gasped and Dimitri cringed.

"Shh..! I got it at the palace the night of the kidnapping of the royal family..." He explained. "I used to work in the palace remember... I was there, I managed to snag this before-"

He stopped, no, he didn't want to remember that... Shaking his head, he continued.

"A-Anyway, the point is, it belonged to _her._ " He said and grinned.

"How do you know?" Vlad questioned curiously.

"Well, first of all, it was in her room... Second of all, I watched the Empress give it to her... I don't remember what it is but it doesn't matter... Once she sees this, we're home free my friend..." He stated and smiled, watching Vlad nod in agreement.

* * *

Anya walked straight as Dimitri had told her to do, as he had promised, there was a large bronze fountain, it was off for the moment due to the winter but it was a fountain nonetheless. Looking to her left, she sighed in relief, she could see the station from where she was standing... She began jogging towards it, careful not to slip and fall on the ice as she approached it. Once inside, she felt relief ad feeling the warmth of the building surround her.

She waited in line patiently, she was still a bit nervous after the previous events... She couldn't believe she didn't even notice the group of men following her... How could she have been so blind? If Dimitri and Vlad hadn't stepped in... She shuddered, not knowing where she would be and what she would be doing, she would always thank them in her heart.

"Miss, you're next." An older woman behind her prodded and she inhaled sharply, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment as she stepped up to the window.

"I-I would like to go to Paris, she managed to say.

"Exit visa." The man at the window ordered and held out his hand, Anya furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Exit visa?" She asked and the man narrowed his eyes at her.

"No exit visa, no ticket!" He snapped and slammed his window shut.

Anya sighed in defeat, how was she supposed to even get an exit visa? She didn't have any money!

"Psst!" The woman behind her hissed and Anya looked over. "... See Dimitri... He can help." She whispered and Anya raised her brows, the man from before? There was no way she could catch up to him.

"Where can I find him?"

"In the old palace... But you didn't hear it from me!" She growled and Anya nodded and made a motion to her mouth as if she had zipped her lips.

Well... Now she had to go see Dimitri and Vlad again, it wouldn't be so bad, they did save her after all. Looking out of the stained glass windows, she could see the palace gleaming from a distance, it didn't seem too far... She better get walking.

* * *

Dimitri panted softly as he rested his hand upon the back of the woman's head who was currently blowing him. When they had begun networking to their sources about the auditions, they had multiple women already lining up... And those he knew wouldn't make the cut, he offered to think about them in particular if they convinced him. He was a man with a high libido, it was easy o keep up with high demand, but this was his third blowjob in the span of an hour, his tank was getting empty.

"Hey, don't use your teeth." He growled to her and leaned his head back as she continued to bob her head up and down, correcting her mistake and using the softness of her lips.

Dimitri pushed her head down, hearing her gag softly he let up a bit but he pushed her again, getting her into a rhythm, grunting as he released into the back of her throat, allowing her to take her mouth off of him. She coughed softly and slightly glared up at him for choking her. He panted, standing and quickly making himself presentable again before he reached over to a stray rag and wiping the sweat off his forehead before finally turning to her.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll keep your name in mind... Now get out." he ordered and the woman quickly made her exit before he walked back into the main room where Vlad continued looking over multiple girls they had evaluated... None of them would fool the Empress, seeing Dimitri returning he rolled his eyes.

"You are certainly terrible." He snorted and Dimitri smirked, holding his arms out.

"How? I didn't make them do it... I just stretched the truth a little bit that's all... They did exactly what they wanted to do."

"You exploited their disparity in your favor..." Vlad scolded and Dimitri scoffed.

"Vlad, the next time I want an opinion I'll ask for one, but for now get off your high horse and help me pick who's gonna come with us..." He growled and Vlad shrugged.

"I can't... They were all terrible, you know none of them were good enough." The other sighed and Dimitri paused as he sat down, Vlad was right.

"... Fuck." Dimitri groaned and reached up, rubbing his eyes.

However, a sudden crack and crumble on the first floor got Dimitri's attention, looking around he narrowed his eyes and glanced to Vlad.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Come on..." Dimitri urged and reached over, grabbing a knife from the table and beginning to walk downstairs.

Meanwhile, Anya held the mischevious Pooka in her arms after he had run into the castle. This place... It was so familiar... The decor, the sheen... Even the smell despite the scent being mostly dust and rust. The weight of the crown in the room... She could feel the regal characters and hear the waltz music. Walking up to the portrait of Tzar Nicholas and his family, she remembered hearing of his family's execution... She felt a pang hit her heart and she reached forward, touching the painting. She didn't realize she was spotted.

"Hey!" Barked a man's voice. "What are you doing in here!?" He snapped and Anya gasped turning around, relieved when she saw Dimitri and Vlad approaching.

"I-It's me." She replied and Dimitri paused, putting the knife away.

"Jeez, I almost sliced you into ribbon." He joked and Anya gasped.

"But I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yeah well, it's illegal to be here." Dimitri mused.

"But you're here..." She grumbled.

"Yeah, a real kick in the teeth right... Anyway, why are you here? I thought you were getting out of here?" Dimitri inquired curiously.

"I was... But I don't have an exit visa... I was told to come here." She explained.

Dimitri hummed, glancing up at the portrait and back to Anya, and the sudden resemblance smacked Dimitri in the face. He gawked at her for a moment as he approached her, staring at her and then back to the painting. He forgot his manners briefly as he circled around her, looking at all of her features despite her obvious discomfort.

"Hey! What are you circling me for?" She hissed and Dimitri stopped once he was back in front of her.

"Vlad... Do you see what I see?" he asked and smirked, Vlad tilted his head but narrowed his eyes, gasping softly.

"I-I do..."

"Will one of you _please_ tell me what's going on? Can you help me or not?" She huffed.

"Sorry, sorry... It's just... You look so much like the Grand Duchess Anastasia... I mean you look _just_ like her... Same age, same hair color... Same eyes... You know... The Empress is looking for her... Where are you heading anyway?" Dimitri asked and Anya raised a suspicious brow.

"Paris..." She murmured and Dimitri's smirk only grew.

"That's where the Empress is... It's so hard to believe how much you look like here..." Dimitri schmoozed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm an orphan with no memory of my past and you expect me to believe that I could _possibly_ be the Grand Duchess Anastasia? She's dead!" She scoffed and Dimitri shook his head.

"No... She may be alive and her grandmother is looking for her..." He mused and pulled the article from his back pocket and handed it to her, watching her raise her brows.

"S-Still... I mean... Look at me..." She sighed.

"You have Nicholas' eyes." Vlad noticed.

"Alexandra's chin." Dimitri listed.

"She even has the grandmother's hands." Vlad chuckled as he looked at them.

"No." Anya sighed and Dimitri sighed in exasperation.

"You just said you don't remember your past! How do you know it's not true? Look... She's in Paris... You're going to Paris... We have tickets to Paris _for_ Anastasia..." Dimitri stated seriously and archer a brow, winking.

Anya sighed and looked away, looking up to the portrait, and reaching in once more, touching it gently and took a breath, looking over at Vlad and Dimitri.

"You think it's possible?" She asked seriously.

"Anything is possible." Vlad affirmed and Anya took a breath before nodding.

"Boys... You have yourself a princess." She said and grinned.

"Well... Grand Duchess." Dimitri corrected.

"Don't push your luck." She mused in warning before arching her brows and smiled.

Dimitri and Vlad looked to one another, money signs in their eyes. They had their Anastasia... She was attractive to Dimitri's relief and perhaps maybe... Just maybe, he could get a taste of her too.

"Let's go then..." Dimitri stated and Anya raised her brows.

"Already?" She asked.

"Of course! We have no time to waste!" Vlad cheered.


End file.
